Maplestar
is an orange tabby tom with a white face, chest, underbelly and paws, and brown eyes. He is the current leader of SkyClan, and the only son of Claypelt and Honeyfeather. He is proud and a bit full of himself, but nevertheless a great leader for his Clan. Description Appearance : Health Physical Health : Mental Health :Maplestar is very much mentally stable. He has no known mental diseases or disorders. He has a big temper and can blow his top over little things, like a warrior sleeping in from morning patrols. Personality :He is a very proud leader, taking every step he can making sure that his Clan is protected and unharmed. But with great leadership comes great arrogance. He sometimes thinks about himself other than his Clanmates, maybe even leading to an accident or the accidental injury/death of a Clanmate. :Maplestar has a sense of leadership that has always been with him since his kit days. In the nursery, Maplekit was always at the front of a group of kits, raiding the warriors den or plotting to sneak out of camp. As he became an apprentice, he grew more mature and responsible, what a leader should be. :Maplestar can also be quite reckless and buff, marching into battle over a measly stolen shrew. Though, he has his friends and family to help him see the right thing and help him with decisions. : Skills and Abilities : Life Backstory :Maplekit was born to Claypelt and Honeyfeather of SkyClan. He was the only kit in his litter, partly why his mother started spoiling him so much as he grew older. To make up for his absent littermates, he often played with the other nursery kits, as they were drawn to his loud and rambunctious personality. :He and the others would dare each other to do awful things, like say 'fox-dung' in front of their mothers, or sneak out of camp to kill foxes. Maplekit got in trouble constantly and was often grounded to the nursery. But, that didn't seem to stop him, as he and his buddies always found a way out of the nursery and would tear wild through the forest until they got talked to by the leader. :Maplekit became an apprentice, as Maplepaw. His mentor was a wise and experienced senior warrior. He taught Maplepaw how to hunt and fight like a real warrior, seeing his strength and putting it to the test. Maplepaw often won a lot of training exercises, causing his fellow apprentices to be a bit jealous of him. He started to become arrogant through all of his winning, and liked to gloat all the time. : Roleplay : Relationships Family Mother: : Honeyfeather: Living Father: : Claypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Notable : Honeyfeather: Maplestar is always caring for his aging mother, bringing ehr the finest prey and making sure she is doing okay. Love Interests :None Friendships/Acquaintances : Enemies : Hazelstar: A leader of a rival Clan. : Nightstar: A leader of a rival Clan. : Applestar: A leader of a rival Clan. : Sheepstar: A leader of a rival Clan. Trivia *Maplestar is the only male leader out of the current five Clans. **He used to be a she-cat, a chocolate brown tortoiseshell, but was changed to a tom at the last minute due to the amount of she-cat leaders. Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Category:Tom Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Living Category:Mossnose's Cats